Hewie
Information: Hewie is a dog from the videogame Haunting Ground. He is a White German Shepherd (Or a German Shepherd or Stuffed Toy dog depending on the costume he is wearing.) that is 4 years old. He was rescued by Fiona since Riccardo attempted to take his Azoth. So, he tied him to a tree and tied the wire into his neck very tightly and left him to die so he could take his Azoth. But, Fiona saved him, and that was the beginning of their powerful relationship of trust. Hewie then saves her from Debilitas and they work together to fight off the stalkers in Belli castle and protect each other from the dangers and traps. Why is Hewie so important? Hewie is extremely important in Haunting Ground. Here is why; #He is Fiona's only weapon and use of protection against the stalkers. #He can smell traps and protect Fiona from them. #He can get items that are out of reach for Fiona. #He can detect where a stalker is and how close they are. #He can help Fiona in puzzles. #He can help Fiona in boss fights. #He can distract some stalkers. #He can find items that Fiona needs. #He can attack stalkers and knock them out and give Fiona a chance to escape. #He can save Fiona from death. How do I control him? To make Hewie find an item when there is no danger, the player must use the right anloge stick and press UP to make him find the item or go get it. If there is a stalker chasing Fiona, the player must press the UP button to make him attack them. To make Hewie come to Fiona's side, press DOWN to make him come to Fiona's side. If Fiona is standing still, she will say "Come on!", but if she is walking, she will say "Hewie.". The same rules apply during a stalker chasing Fiona. If the player presses RIGHT Fiona will praise him. It is best to do this when he gets an item and suceeds or listens to your command right away. If Fiona is close enough to him when the player does this Fiona will crouch down and pet Hewie's ears. The more you press RIGHT the longer Fiona will pet him while saying "Good boy!". Petting Hewie makes a higher relationship status and he will listen to Fiona more often. If the player presses DOWN it will make Fiona scold Hewie. It is best to do this when he doesn't listen. If Fiona is close enough, she will stand in front of him and she will shake her finger while saying "No!". If the player decides to PUSH DOWN, Fiona will say "Sit" or "Stay!" and Hewie will stay or sit. In combat mode, she will say "Stop!" and Hewie will stay still. If the stalker is near and Fiona says "Go!" Hewie will attack them, and it increases the attack power. When the player PUSHES DOWN it is a good techniqe for puzzles when Hewie needs to sit down. If the player PUSHES DOWN when there is no danger and Fiona goes near Hewie and the player presses UP Fiona will bend down and say "Shake." while shaking Hewie's paw. Gameplay information: Hewie can detect if stalkers are nearby by growling or slightly bouncing up and down. The bouncing is sometimes called "Creeping". If Hewie gets too many injuries, he may become slain. In normal mode, he cannot die, but he can get knocked out, but can be revived with chicken jerkey or beef jerkey. But, in Hard mode, if he gets the same amount of damage he dies and thus, causing a game over. When Hewie is in White German Shepherd mode, he is normal and easy to control. When he is in German Shepherd mode, he is stronger and more agressive, but he is much harder to control. When he is in Stuffed Toy Dog mode, he is normal but harder to knock down. Quotes: *''*Bark*'' *''*Growl*'' *''*Whine*'' *''*Wimper*'' Trivia: #According to a fanpage, Hewie was taken from a nearby town or village. #Hewie is afraid of Riccardo, which is why his ears are sometimes down whenever he is nearby. Gallery: S24950 ps2 10.jpg|It is Hewie's job to protect Fiona, so, he must attack the stalkers. Hewie.png|Hewie as a White German Shepherd. 2.jpg|Hewie as a German Shepherd. 3.jpg|Hewie in a stuffed toy costume. hewie-1-1.jpg|Hewie wallpaper. fiona n hewie 2.jpg|Hewie must help Fiona in puzzles. l.jpg|Hewie saves Fiona. goodboy.jpg|Fiona shaking Hewie's paw. Goodboy.jpg|Fiona and Hewie.|linktext=Such a wonderful friendship. L.jpg|Hewie saves Fiona.|linktext=They're gonna be together forever. Fiona n hewie 2.jpg|Hewie VS puzzles.|linktext=Hewie must help Fiona with those evil puzzles. Hewie-1-1.jpg|Wallpaper 5|linktext=A wallpaper for Hewie. 3.jpg|Hewie as a Stuffed Toy Dog.|linktext=The cutest Hewie costume. 2.jpg|Hewie as a German Shepherd|linktext=He is harder to control as this. S24950 ps2 10.jpg|Hewie attacking Debilitas.|linktext=Hewie's gonna win!! Hewie.png|Hewie as a White German Shepherd.